Free Falling
by xXdifferentandafraidXx
Summary: My life is dull, and pain is lurking at every corner. When a chance to be safe comes, I take it. But when I fall, I don't tumble into darkness. WARNING This is a dark-ish One shot


**Hi. I know it is late but I seriously can't sleep. So here is a one shot. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, all those rights go to Cassandra Clare. **  
**Don't worry. I am working on an update to my other story, I'm just super busy.**

All my life, I have always been wondering where I am supposed to be, what my place is, or why I am still here. I should have left a long time ago. My father had taken my Mother one day 8 years ago, and I have been with him ever since. All he does is take out his drunken rage on me. honestly, I should have been the one to take my mothers place. I just can't bear to live with myself anymore. The thing is, there is still one thing that is holding me up. My anchor to this world. My best friend Simon. He has saved me more times than I care to admit, plus his girlfriend is pretty nice to me compared to what others say behind my back. Are you confused? You see, ever since my mother disappeared, I have disconnected myself from the world, only to the select few who I could trust. My friends Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus have helped me through the rough times when my depression would take over my brain. Izzys brother Jace wasn't that bad either, but I didn't fully trust him enough to bring him into my life. The number of people in my life are small, but to me, Its all that I need.

"BITCH! YOU WHORE! YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER LEFT YOU!"

As i stumbled out of my thoughts and into the dark places in my mind, I thought of what it would be like to hide myself in darkness forever.

* * *

I woke up some time later only to see that I was in my room. Simon must have found me last night. Well thats a good thing. I got out of bed and padded off to the shower and stripped and let the hot water greet me like an old friend. I surveyed the damage my father had done to me. Shit. There are bruises everywhere. I decided not to wear cover up, to teach him his lesson. Maybe you can make it go away quicker that way. I put on a grey sweater with black leggings and pink vans. Unable to tame my fiery mane of hair, I gave up the fight and put my hair into a french braid. I walked downstairs, happy for once that I didn't see my father anywhere. Taking advantage of the situation, I rushed outside to meet Isabelle and her brothers for a ride. As I got into the car next to Jace, I heard Izzy say good morning, but all I responded with was a grunt.

"You are the strongest person I know."

I felt his arm go around me in a hug, and I snuggled myself up in his chest, not caring who saw.  
The rest of the drive was more relaxed.

* * *

I was in Math when I had the thought. It wasn't really a thought; more like a pledge of safety. I was working on a math problem when it came to me. You can make this go away. No more threats, no more pain, just a safe haven. All for you. That's when I knew what I had to do. Lunch was quiet for me today, but with the way Jaace was looking at me, I knew he suspected me. You can't let him stop you. He can't take the pain away. I avoided his accusing eyes for the rest of the day.

When I left with everybody, Jace keep with me, trying to talk to me even though I wouldn't answer him. As I walked to my apartment, he spun me around.

"Clary, you know I am here for you right?

"Of course."

Lie

He walked away.

Everything was going in slow motion. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do it yet. I had to say goodbye to the one who was always there for him.

**Simon**

_Yeah?_

I**'m sorry.**

_CLARY?!_

**I love you. Thank you for everything.**

_CLARY PLEASE!_

I stopped, ignoring the buzz of my phone. This is it.

I opened my bedroom window, and taking a deep breath, I went down.

* * *

I felt myself fall, the feeling of air somewhat comforting me, like a lost relative welcoming me into their warm embrace. Suddenly it stopped.

"Clary. Please don't ever do that again."  
I opened my eyes to see golden ones looking down at me, wet with tears.

"I'm sorry Jace. I just couldn't deal with it right now. I felt so alone."  
"Clary you were never alone. You have Isabelle. You have Alec.

You have Magnus. Hell, you even have rat boy. You have me. Clary I am always here for you." With the end of his sentence, he kissed me softly on my lips. I felt suddenly full of love and warmth that tears of joy crawled down my face.

"I love you Clary."  
"I love you too Jace."

"Forever and Always."  
And at that moment in his arms, I knew I could live forever.

* * *

**Yeah. That was dark. Just was inspired a little. So yep. I hoped you like it. Feel free to check out my other stories. cX**

**UPDATE ON BONFIRE**

**Yeah I know I have'nt updated in awhile but I am busy, and Lazy. But it should be out soon. Umm and another thing, thing in my life suck pretty much right now so updates won't be that frequent? Sorry, but when I am depressed I am just so freaking lazy. But yeah. Read and review, and maybe I will work on other one shots like this ( but maybe not as dark) Sorry #Sorrynotsorry**

**But feel free to check out my Instagram. I post pretty lame pictures, but whateves. ~ _zadiaruth**

**And I stlll dont know if I should do the Twitter idea, but I wouldn't if not that many people cared. So please give me input. **

**Bye now**


End file.
